


Gaymers

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chenle is a mess, Confessions, Felix enjoys it though, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, chenlix enthusiasts rise once again, features jisung the supportive bestie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “would it be weird if i kissed you right now?”chenles mouth drops open. “if you- you what?”felix sighs heavily and drops his head so that chenle couldnt see his face anymore. “it’s embarrassing when you make me repeat stuff like this..” he mumbles.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 62





	Gaymers

**Author's Note:**

> to any chenlix enthusiasts that are still alive, this is a present for you

chenle should only be here to game. he should just be yelling and getting mad when he loses but instead he’s blushing like crazy and it’s incredibly embarrassing. he knew it would’ve been safer to stay at home and maybe call jisung or something but the stupid butterflies he had gotten when he received the text from felix to come over had been too intense and overwhelming that he had accepted the invite before he could even overthink it.

now, as he sits cross legged on the floor in front of felix’s living room tv he’s starting to regret the decision to come because he’s known to make incredibly stupid decisions when he has a crush on someone. he should’ve asked jisung for advice because he clearly has no idea what he’s doing right now as he watches the words ‘GAME OVER’ appear on the screen tauntingly. 

“you played terribly” felix points out from beside him. chenle curses internally and chuckles. “i kinda spaced out, sorry” he glances at felix who frowns.

“is it boring? we can do something else” 

chenle wants to slap himself. “no! no it’s not i just.. let’s play again, i’ll beat you this time” 

the frown leaves felix’s face as he scoffs, shoving chenles shoulder. “as if” he rolls his eyes and chenle laughs, turning back to the tv. 

this time he managed to focus on the game and had won like he said he would, teasing felix afterwards. eventually they decided to stop playing the game.

“you wanna hang out in my room?” felix suggests as he picks up the pizza box on the floor and carries it into the kitchen. chenle nods, picking up the controllers and putting them away. “sure”

the two head upstairs a few minutes later and chenle jumps onto felix’s bed with a thump.

felix squints his eyes at him. “i should’ve known..” he sighs, getting a grin from chenle who lies and stares at the ceiling. “your bed is so comfy. i don’t think i wanna get up like, ever”

chenle hears felix shuffle around the room so he turns his head to look at him and spots felix pulling clothes out of his wardrobe. “going somewhere?” chenle asks, half joking. felix chuckles. “would i have invited you over if i was just gonna ditch you? i’m not that mean”

chenle hums. “debatable”

a shirt is hurled at his face a second later and he yelps.

“okay okay you’re nice!” chenle laughs and pulls the shirt away from his face. felix smiles. “thats what i thought” he turns back to the wardrobe.

chenle watches him continue to fumble around in the wardrobe for a moment before talking again. “okay but seriously what are you doing?” chenle raises himself up onto his elbows.

“finding you a change of outfit” felix mutters. chenle quirks an eyebrow. “is my outfit that bad?” he teases, making felix turn and glare at him.

chenle stares at him. “well?”

felix sighs and turns back around. “no, just thought you’d like to change into something comfier” he says before practically falling into the wardrobe to pull something out with a sound of happiness. “fucking finally!” he exclaims, turning to hurl a pair of sweatpants at chenle.

“mfph-!” chenle gets a clump of the fabric in his mouth and he splutters as he pulls it away. he winces and wipes his mouth, “is it really necessary to throw it at me every time?”

felix shuts the wardrobe and turns, “yep” he smiles evilly and chenle groans. “i hate you”

“sure you do. go change into them, i’ll wait here” felix approaches chenle and grabs him by the hands, pulling him upright with a strong tug. chenle stills, suddenly being far too close to felix’s face than comfortable. felix, who seems unaffected, just releases one of his hands and slaps a hand on his cheek before stepping away. “go on” felix shoves the sweatpants into his chest, raising an eyebrow.

“unless you need me to tug you to the bathroom too?” he asks and chenle shoves him away. “n-no! obviously not!” chenle huffs and walks out of the room, hearing felix’s loud laughter behind him. he hurries into the bathroom at the end of the hall and leans against the door once its shut.

his heart was beating way too fast and the tips of his ears were red. he hates how calm felix is all the time, getting so close their noses were almost touching yet staying neutral like always. chenle curses under his breath and starts to change into the sweatpants, tugging off his jeans that truthfully would’ve got uncomfortable eventually so he blesses felix’s considerate self for giving him the sweatpants.

a few minutes later, after changing and waiting for the blush on his face and ears to leave, he makes his way back to felix’s bedroom. 

felix glances up at him from where hes sitting on the bed against the board. “took you long enough” he says. chenle chooses to ignore him, instead placing his folded jeans on top of felix’s dresser. “you wanna watch something?” felix asks, reaching over to pick up his laptop off the ground.

chenle makes his way over to the bed and scoots over beside felix, leaving a normal friendly amount of space between them. “depends on what it is. i hate horror” chenle watches as felix opens netflix.

felix clicks onto the horror section and chenle deadpans at him. felix just smiles like an angel who has never done anything wrong in his life and plays a movie that looks absolutely terrifying and chenle already knows he’s going to have nightmares for the next few weeks.

“if i scream you can’t complain” chenle mutters and pulls his knees up to his chest so he can hide behind them if it gets too scary. felix laughs and raises a hand to pat chenles knee. 

the first twenty minutes of the movie weren’t bad, some scary sounds and glimpses of the monster. it wasn’t enough to make chenle scream or jump but he did hide behind him knees twice because he’d prefer to not get the living daylight scared out of him. 

“there’s a jumpscare coming soon i can sense it” chenle mumbles into his knees, eyes peeking over them at the laptop. felix turns his head to look at chenle. “try not fall off the bed or anything”

chenle squints his eyes at him in suspicion “what’s that meant to mean?”

felix just smiles at the screen so chenle turns to look, there was a petrified looking woman cautiously walking through a dark, empty room. chenle barely had time to notice the black figure behind her before it jumped towards the screen with a scream.

chenle flinches so badly that he kicks his foot out and hits the screen, resulting in it toppling over off felix’s lap and onto the ground with a small thud. once the fear from the jumpscare wore off, chenles mouth dropped open in an ‘o’ shape and he stared above felix’s lap. the room was dead silent apart from the sound from the movie that continued to play on the floor, which at least meant the laptop wasnt totally broken.

chenle, almost scared to see felix’s face right now, slowly turns to face the boy who was staring at him with wide eyes. no words were exchanged for a painful ten seconds before felix’s temper explodes in his face.

“CHENLE” he yells, shoving the boy onto his back with a push to his chest, hovering over him with a stern look on his face. the colour drops from chenles face and he prepares to be hit or maybe murdered, which seemed possible judging by the look on felix’s face at the moment.

“yes...?” chenle squeaks, wincing when felix goes expressionless and stares him dead in the eye. chenle tries his best to focus on how felix wants to possibly murder him and not the fact that felix has his arms caged either side of him and has his face dangerously close to his own. if he wasn’t so scared he’d possibly make a bad decision but he doesn’t even have time to consider it now as words fall from felix’s mouth.

“you’re pretty” 

chenle blinks. felix continues to stare at him as chenle is incapable of forming a proper thought. he expected to be murdered, not get complimented. and not to mention that the compliment wasn’t so casual. do friends say that casually while they have their friend trapped underneath them? he should’ve asked jisung.

“w-what?” chenle splutters, getting an unimpressed face from felix. all he seemed to do was disappoint the boy. “i’m pretty sure you heard me” he pauses, “was it weird?”

chenle frowns, “no? i dont know” he’s beyond confused right now. “you look confused” felix points out the obvious, leaning closer to chenles face as if he’s inspecting him. chenle gulps. “well.. i am confused”

felix hums, eyes flickering down to chenles lips so briefly that chenle wouldnt have noticed had the boy not been so close to him. “would it be weird if i kissed you right now?”

chenles mouth drops open. “if you- you what?”

felix sighs heavily and drops his head so that chenle couldnt see his face anymore. “it’s embarrassing when you make me repeat stuff like this” he mumbles and chenle finally seems to process things. 

“you can...” felix lifts his head, “kiss me. if you want” chenle says.

an almost unnoticeable smile appears on felix’s face. “really? i don’t want to force you i just.. really want to”

chenle nods his head a few times and felix nods back at him. “okay.. just pull away if it gets weird or you want to stop, yeah?” chenle nods again, not thinking he’d be able to say anything right now.

before he could really even react, he felt felix’s lip press against his own and he went rigid. it barely lasted a few seconds before felix leaned back a bit and looked him in the eyes, as if he was asking to do it again. chenle gives a little nod and felix leans back in straight away, going further than just pressing their lips together and started to move his lips against chenles. 

felix’s lips were plump and soft and chenle felt as if he could kiss them forever, hesitantly raising a hand to put it on the back of felix’s neck to deepen the kiss more. felix tilts his head to kiss chenle at a better angle and chenles head feels fuzzy from how good it feels.

they make out for a few minutes, chenle’s hands sneaking under felix’s shirt to feel his toned stomach which makes felix shiver and kiss him harder. chenle feels like he’s in heaven, everything felt so good that he didn’t want to stop but when chenles hands subconsciously travelled further down felixs body felix gripped his wrist to stop him, breaking apart from the kiss.

“i don’t think” he takes in a gulp of air, “we should do that today” he says. there were no signs of discomfort coming from him so chenle knew he was just being smart about things like usual. chenles chest was rising up and down heavily as he caught his breath. “yeah... yeah you’re right”

felix nods and pushes himself back onto his knees and crawls back away from chenle. chenle takes a moment to collect his thoughts before sitting up, flushing red when felix leans over to tug his shirt which was pulled up at the bottom down. “thanks” chenle blushes furiously and felix just shrugs.

chenle sits there thinking of what to say when his phone dings from his jean pocket, giving him a fright. he glances at felix who gestures towards the dresser so chenle scrambles to his feet and to dig his phone out of the jean pocket and checks his notifications.

jisung

dude  
you said you’d be here 20 minutes ago  
u dead? 

chenle checks the time and its 7:20pm. “fuck..” he groans, texting jisung back.

chenle

fuck sorry  
lost track of time  
wait for me i’m omw

jisung

lost track of time..  
you finally did it? 😏

chenle

i’m gonna strangle you when i see you

jisung

;)

chenle shoves the phone back in the pocket and opens his mouth to explain to felix but felix speaks before him “thanks for coming over, text me later, yeah?”

chenle nods, picking up his jeans. “i’ll just uh” he looks back from the door to felix, “change then go” 

felix crosses his arms and nods. “before you go” he speaks just as chenle puts his hand on the door handle. “things won’t be awkward, right? cause.. i’m not sure about you but i’d be willing to do that again”

chenle stares at felix who stares right back at him. he’s hesitant to say what he’s dying to ask but as if felix read his mind, he talks again.

“i like you”

chenles face goes red. “i- i like you too” he feels his cheeks burn as felix smiles at him. “good, now go before you’re late”

chenle pauses. “how did you-“

“bye chenle” felix urges him to leave because he really is gonna get killed by jisung if he doesn’t leave so chenle just gives a small wave to felix before quickly changing back into his jeans in the bathroom then saying goodbye to felix again after leaving the pants on his dresser.

he darts out the door and runs down the street with a hundred thoughts racing through his mind, so distracted that he ends up running into jisungs back which knocks the boy forward with a stumble.

“ouch what the- chenle you fuck!”


End file.
